Eternal Wanderers
by Souba-kun
Summary: A temperamental wizard. A socially inept Assassin. Add a scaredy Munak to the bunch and you're all set. Multiple chapters in progress, guest appearances, etc! Please read&review.


Okay, I have a confession to make. I love RO. I really do. After being introduced to it last summer by a friend, I haven't been able to stop playing since. And now, seeing the Ragnarok Online category here, I simply couldn't resist. So here you go. A generic sort of "wacky adventure" fanfic, I guess. Some parts are based on my own RO experiences, with names and stuff changed.

----

_...There will always be those who take alternate paths... _

The main square of Prontera was, as always, bustling with activity. Merchants peddled their wares, rare items were being displayed in store windows, acolytes and priests gave their blessing to travellers… all of it seemed so nice, bathed in mid-afternoon sunshine. Running up the long street from the direction of the South Prontera field, wooden staff gripped tightly in hand, Lhyvi stopped sharpy and blinked as she entered the mass of people garthered in the square. "Choco cards, five million zeny! Get them quick!" one female merchant shouted. "Well, I'm actually working on getting my High Priest certification right now…" a voice behind her said. 'All these people… where was he? Ooooh, he's probably hiding again! I hate it when he does that!' She thought to herself. And sure enough, there was a little gust of cold air behind her, just before a gloved hand reached out to touch her shoulder.

Spinning around, pigtails flying, Lhyvi came face to face with a tall Assassin clad in dark armour. He stood taller than the girl, and came between her and the shining sun. Peeking with curiosity from behind his back was a rather demure Munak, his newest secret obsession. The monster and the girl stared at each other in silence for a, each completely taken with the other. This lasted for a few moments until the man cleared his throat impatiently. "You! You hid from me again, brother! You know I don't like crowds!" The girl said, as if resuming where she left off . He bowed his head in a silent apology, and began to walk towards one of the many inns in the area. "Oh, but never mind that. Look at me, Toriah I passed my entry exams! I'm in the mage class now!" The girl said excitedly, trailing behind him just like the bouncing pet was – only difference being, one was far more vocal. He couldn't help but stiffen a little. To rise above the limits of one's birth... to truly make something out of yourself... so it was possible. They were clear proof of that, and yet... "Ah, so I see. How do you like it so far?" He asked kindly. Lips curling into a little pout, Lhyvi kicked a nearby stone with the toe of her boot. "BORING! This thing is so weak!" He complained, indicating her staff. In essence, it was the most basic of the mage class weapons, made out of simple wood and posessing little magic essence. Toriah smiled and turned around, petting his sister's head. "Come on. Lets go to the East Prontera field so you can train up a bit." he suggested.

Not half an hour later, the pair were walking through the lush rolling fields just outside of the city walls. Lhyvi held her staff firmly in her hand; It may have been useless, but it was special to her. From time to time she snuck glances back at the Munak. "Hey... what IS that thing, and... why is it following you?" she asked, running a few steps to catch up with her brother. "Hm? You mean you've never seen a Munak before?" Toriah asked, with genuine surprise. He had forgotten for a moment that unlike him, his sister was yet to see the world and the great variety of monsters it held. "I tamed it when I was in Payon. Eventually, it'll become loyal to me. It might even talk." He explained. Obviously not impressed by this, the girl turned her head to look behind her, sticking out her tongue at the bouncing creature.

"Here, this should be good." The young man said as he stopped beside a small patch of shrubbery. His sister raised an inquisitive eyebrow. "Here? There isn't anything here at all, just some shrubs and grass" she stated matter-of-factly. But wait... she could hear something... very faint. Yes, a heartbeat. It was then that Toriah reached inside the bush and placed a pulsating, hard something onto the ground "Ahh! What is that!" Words dripping with disgust, she took a few steps back. "This is a Pupa. Eventually it'll hatch into a Creamy, but that doesn't matter. It has a fair amount of health but it can't fight back, so it's perfect." And with that, the assassin took a seat to the side to watch the action and give advice.

Unenthusiatically, Lhyvi stared at the rod in her hand. She wanted to summon meteors and storms and blizzards with one wave of a staff like she's seen the high wizards at the guild do... this was so discouraging. Letting out a little sigh, she held her weapon out in front of her and whispered something, focusing her power on the patch of ground where the horrid thing sat. "Thunder Bolt!" She proclaimed, and a small flash came down out of nowhere, striking the hard shell of the monster. Somehow it didn't seem as if it was hurt at all. "Maybe the elements aren't lined up..." She said to herself. "Lets see... it's almost an insect... so it should be weak to ... fire?" This assumption earned a nod of approval from Toriah. The steps were repeated yet again... "Fire Bolt!" and a small streak of fire touched down on the uncaring animal. A look of complete and utter disbelief crossed her face. "Wh- why isn't it dead?" She cried in exasperation. After firing another two or three lightning strikes at the thing, the young Magician bounced forward and began to furiously whack at it with her staff. "Careful! You'll break it!" The assassin yelled, leaping to his feet as he managed to drag the temperamental girl away. Huffy and pouting, she sat down on the ground at his feet. "This is no fun. I should've been something interesting." She complain. Toriah gave a little roll of his eyes - this happened all too often.

"Come on, you're probably tired from all that combat." he said, scooping up the girl as he motioned for the Munak to follow. Clinging to her brother's back, Lhyvi had the look of a cat that had just gotten out of a fight. "I'll be a great Wizard one day. You'll see. I'll summon big big things from the sky..." she muttered tiredly, partly to herself.


End file.
